


пойдем со мной

by Sasha_Aley



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Aley/pseuds/Sasha_Aley
Summary: Филип не знал, почему он оказался на крыше. Почему он пытается отговорить от самоубийства этого выскочку Вальденбэка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Оридж, переделанный под фандом.

Почему он так поступил, Филипп не знал. Увидев на краю крыши чью-то фигуру, он вдруг сорвался с места, вбежал в подъезд дома, взлетел по ступеням на самый верх, а затем — в распахнутый люк, через какие-то две-три минуты оказавшись на крыше.

Услышав хлопок металла, стоящий на краю светловолосый юноша чуть пошатнулся, но равновесие удержал, развернувшись к Филиппу лицом. Филипп узнал его — это был парень из параллельного класса, сын фермера Вальденбэка. Кажется, его звали Логан или Луис, он не помнил точного имени.

— Стой! — резко выкрикнул Филипп. Светловолосый замер, не шевелясь. — Не делай этого!

— Почему?

— Ты же понимаешь, что это неправильное решение!

— Почему?

Филипп сделал шаг вперед — медленно, осторожно, но тот заметил это и вскинул руку.

— Не подходи ко мне. Иначе точно спрыгну.

— Меня зовут Филипп. А тебя? — Филипп попытался спросить как можно дружелюбней, но голос его дрожал. Не так уж часто он оказывался один на один с самоубийцей на крыше.

— Лукас. Лукас Вальденбэк, — ответил он через некоторое время. Что ж, значит, не Логан и не Луис. — Неужели забыл. Не надо отвечать. Вопрос риторический. И так вижу, что забыл.

Филипп сделал еще один шаг, затем еще. Лукас его не останавливал, молча глядя.

— Мне кажется, тебе нужно слезть оттуда, — снова проговорил Филипп. — Даже если и прыгнешь, то не разобьешься. Только руки-ноги переломаешь. Пятиэтажка не совсем подходит для таких целей, Лукас.

— А тебе-то какое дело? — с вызовом крикнул Лукас. — Я тебе никто! Даже если спрыгну, даже если переломаю себе все, тебе какая нахрен разница?!

— А ты о своей семье подумал? — Филипп изо всех сил старался не перейти на крик. — Каково будет им? Что будет с твоими родителями, когда им позвонят, чтобы опознать твой труп?

Лукас обхватил себя руками и рассмеялся. Вдруг подул ветер, и Филипп почувствовал холод. Хорошо, что я в толстовке, подумалось ему, а вот каково было Лукасу в одной футболке?

— Я не думаю, что мой отец будет сильно убиваться по мне, или что-то в этом роде, — тихо произнес Лукас. Филипп сделал шаг к нему, едва заметный, но Лукас снова взмахнул ладонью: — Стой там, где стоишь.

— Лукас, давай поговорим. — Филипп сделал еще один шаг. Теперь между ним и Лукасом было около тринадцати футов, но для Филиппа это все равно было слишком большое расстояние. — Давай я сегодня буду твоим психологом? Что тебя...

— Да пошел ты знаешь куда?! — вспылил Лукас, не давая Филиппу договорить. — Нашелся, блин, психолог! Ты куда-то шел? Вот и вали!

Филипп замолчал. Нужно что-то делать, судорожно размышлял он, нужно срочно что-то придумать! Мысли в его голове метались, точно белки в колесе.

Лукас издал странный звук, что-то среднее между вздохом и всхлипом, и медленно опустился на бетонный парапет на краю крыши, опустив ноги вниз.

— Я все еще запрещаю тебе подходить ко мне, — сказал он, когда Филипп предпринял попытку приблизиться. — Я могу прыгнуть и сидя, это, знаешь ли, намного легче.

— Почему ты не хочешь поговорить со мной? Поверь, тебе станет легче, если ты выговоришься.

Лукас молчал.

— Лукас...

— Отстань! Ты шел мимо? Шел бы дальше. Незачем тратить время на меня.

Филипп начинал раздражаться. Выскочка Вальденбэк действовал ему на нервы, но уйти парень не мог. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Лукас заговорил снова.

— Моя мама... Я любил ее. Она умерла, когда я был совсем маленьким. Я почти не помню ее, только отдельные детали вроде ее запаха или светлых волос...

Лукас сидел спиной к Филиппу, и тот осторожно, ступая, как кошка, начал приближаться к нему. Остановившись в пяти футах, Филипп замер, не смея даже дышать, и просто слушал Лукаса.

— Отец так и не женился снова, воспитывал меня один. Но в своем собственном доме я не могу спокойно жить. Каждый день одно и то же. Отец постоянно дает мне понять, что без него я не добился бы того, что имею сейчас. Мне надоело постоянно подстраиваться, быть хорошим сыном, прилежным учеником, веселым другом... Я устал.

— Лукас, это всего лишь период в жизни. У каждого бывают черные полосы. Нужно просто потерпеть.

— Сколько терпеть? Я терплю всю свою жизнь. Иногда мне кажется, что для отца я всего лишь причина, по которой он не может заново завести семью после смерти мамы, нормальную семью.

Лукас замолчал.

— Однажды я влюбился. Влюбился в парня. Его звали Райан, и он был старше меня, намного... но я ничего не мог поделать. Мне было очень плохо, потому что любить человека одного пола с тобой — это неправильно. Я не понимал, что со мной происходит. Я попытался поговорить об этом со школьным психологом, но она рассказала обо всем моего отцу, и затем мне предстоял неприятный разговор. Отец сказал, что это все просто подростковые заскоки, что он посадит Райана за совращение, что выбьет из меня всю дурь, отправив куда-нибудь в Харлинген или что-то типа такого. В конце концов я не выдержал и ушел из дома. Идти мне теперь некуда. Да и не к кому. К Райану мне точно нельзя, из-за меня у него будут неприятности.

— И ты решил, что смерть — это выход? — тихо спросил Филипп. Он даже представить не мог, что в душе у этого, на первый взгляд, заносчивого и эгоистичного мальвишки может быть столько боли. — Пойми, Лукас, это не так. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, как о мне относится вся школа. Абсолютно все в курсе, что я гей и что моя мать — наркоманка. Но я не опускаю руки из-за насмешек и обид, не иду на ближайщую многоэтажку сводить счеты с жизнью. Так почему ты не можешь найти в себе силы жить и бороться? У тебя есть мечта? Какое-нибудь заветное желание?

Лукас оглянулся через плечо. Филипп так и стоял поодаль, не смея шевельнуться либо сделать шаг вперед.

— Желание? — Лукас задумался. — Сейчас у меня только одно желание. Стать свободным.

— А еще?

— Я не знаю. Может быть, стать первоклассным гонщиком.

Филипп улыбнулся.

— Ну вот. А сможешь ли ты сделать это, если спрыгнешь с крыши? Даже если останешься жив, то на карьере мотогонщика придется поставить крест, и ты понимаешь это. Сможешь ли ты пересмотреть любимый фильм? Попробовать любимые блюда? Лукас, я прошу тебя, пойдем отсюда!

В одно мгновение Лукас вскочил на ноги, снова оказавшись на бетонном ограждении. Глаза его были сухими, но Филипп чувствовал, что Лукас готов дать волю слезам.

— Как ты не поймешь, — продолжал Филипп, — что человек не может быть абсолютно одиноким! Обязательно найдется тот, кто тебя любит! И твоя смерть нанесет им душевную рану. И что буду делать я, зная, что мог спасти жизнь человеку, мог, но не спас? Пойдем со мной, Лукас.

Лукас внимательно посмотрел на Филиппа, затем — на землю, вниз.

— Пойти куда? Я же сказал, что ушел из дома.

— Ты можешь пожить первое у меня. Гейб и Хелен против не будут, ты же знаешь. Пойдем, Лукас, — Филипп протянул ему руку. Лукас некоторое время колебался, но затем слелал шаг, сходя с бетонного блока на крышу. Филипп схватил его за локоть, прижал к себе, обнимая, безотчетно вдохнул запах его волос. Лукас обнял Фила в ответ, нервно сжимая в тонких пальцах ткань толстовки. У меня получилось, подумал Филипп с замиранием сердца, у меня получилось отговорить человека от самоубийства.

— Все будет хорошо, — хрипло произнес Филипп, чувствуя некую смятенность перед Лукасом. — Пойдем, — он мягко отстранился от парня, взял его под руку, уводя с крыши. — Кстати, что насчет ужина? Тебе нравятся шоколадные пирожные? Хелен, конечно, готовит ужасно, но, думаю, я смогу ей помочь...


End file.
